Simplify the following expression: $z = \dfrac{9}{8y} \times \dfrac{8y}{4}$
Answer: When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $z = \dfrac{ 9 \times 8y } { 8y \times 4}$ $z = \dfrac{72y}{32y}$ Simplify: $z = \dfrac{9}{4}$